


Night You Won't Remember

by SkeletalSailor



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Drugged Sex, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, Keith is a Grade A+ jackass in this fic, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Top Keith (Voltron), Underage Drinking, keith/lance if you squint - Freeform, like seriously, scumbag Keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 21:04:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11814144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeletalSailor/pseuds/SkeletalSailor
Summary: Keith talks Shiro into drinking with him and it ends up being the worst decision Shiro could've possibly made.





	Night You Won't Remember

**Author's Note:**

> I have only had the time to watch a few episodes of Voltron. This fic is likely entirely out of character, which I will write off as "they're drunk".
> 
> Keith is an asshole. Not beta read. Please don't read if you have triggers regarding any of the tags; you've been warned.

Shiro was a leader; he led people, and that's his extent. He loathed to boss people around and tell them what they can and can't do with their lives. Especially the kids under his wing; they were mature. They were pilots of Voltron, for heaven's sake. They could handle themselves.

 

Which is precisely the reason he never bothered scolding any of them for drinking despite clearly being under 21 beyond the usual unmerciful training session with a snide "that's what you get" when they stumbled into training with hangovers. Hell, he figured, if they were old enough to risk life and limb for the galaxy, alcohol is nothing.

 

Maybe he should've played a bit more 'team dad' like and said no; seeing Lance stumble around with a lampshade on his head was funny, sure, but not after the seventh time. Hunk usually ravaged the food goo supply, which was sometimes incredibly inconvenient. Pidge got violent; sure her punches didn't hurt much, but her "white-haired dweeb" comments were entirely uncalled for. And then there was Keith.

 

Keith... Keith drank the most, but out of the pilots he was by far the easiest drunk to deal with. He never did much of anything. He just sat, quietly. Occasionally said some snide remark to Lance; but that was nothing new. He did that plenty when he was sober.

 

So when Keith asked him to drink with him, he didn't think much of it.

 

"You know," Shiro started, "I shouldn't be enabling this."

 

"Yeah," Keith retorted, pouring a couple glasses. "But you don't stop us."

 

"I just hope you realize it's a shitty way of coping with stress," the black paladin spoke as Keith sat the glass of whiskey in front of him. He frowned as he gripped the glass. How did he even get a hold of this? He may not of interfered with the underage drinking, but he knows he never bought the alcohol.

 

"Allura buys it," Keith answered as if he was reading the older man's thoughts as he sat down in the seat next to Shiro.

 

"Maybe I should tell her underage drinking is frowned upon," Shiro spoke, taking a quick sip. Urgh, bitter. He never did like straight alcohol; he actually preferred fruity and flavorful things, really.

 

"With that phrasing, I don't think she'd care." Keith smirked, getting a laugh from the older paladin.

 

"True," the black paladin chuckled. "Maybe I should tell her underage drinking is why her lampshades keep getting destroyed."

 

Keith immediately froze. "Don't you dare."

 

With that fearful look, Shiro couldn't help but laugh before he slowly downed his drink. He pulled a face but was thankful that Keith was busy downing his own drink. He blinked as he watched the younger paladin down the bitter amber drink without so much as a pause.

 

"So, Shiro."

 

The man nearly jumped at the sudden speech. He straightened before responding. "What's up?"

 

"I'd like to talk, if you're up for it." Keith smiled and Shiro chuckled.

 

"You never seemed like the talkative drunk."

 

"Because I never drink with anyone worth talking to," Keith huffed, slowly refilling their glasses. "You ever talk to Lance when he's drunk?"

 

"Point taken. I can't assure you I'm much better." Shiro spoke, brushing a stray strand of grey locks out of his face, watching intently at Keith pouring his second drink.

 

"I guess we'll see."

 

Despite that claim, Keith remained pretty quiet with the occasional remark about missions, training... usual stuff. What happened to being talkative? He was just acting... normal. Which was unsettling, given Shiro himself was starting to get a bit out of it.

 

"So what happened to wanting to talk?" Shiro slurred, a small lopsided smirk on his face.

 

Keith returned the smirk. "Just waiting for the right time is all."

 

Suddenly Keith scooted closer, almost flush next to the bigger man. "Shiro, have you... ever been with another man?"

 

Shiro felt the blush hot on his cheeks as the boy looked up at him. "Kind of an odd question but... d-depends on your definition, I guess."

 

"I mean," Keith somehow scooted closer. "Have you ever fucked a man."

 

"I mean... not... exactly?" Shiro scratched his head. This was uncomfortable.

 

"Explain." Keith demanded.

 

"I-I've made out with a couple guys, I gave a handjob before," Shiro stuttered, contemplating if it was appropriate to tell this to Keith before remembering, yeah, he's legally an adult even if not legally able to drink. "And I let a guy give me head once. I was pretty adventurous."

 

"Tell me," Keith suddenly moved once more, straddling Shiro and looking him deep in the eyes. "Did you enjoy it?"

 

"... Y-Yeah." Shiro cleared his throat. "Keith, what is this all about?"

 

"I just wanted to make sure you weren't straight before I did this." Keith answered simply.

 

"Did wh--"

 

Shiro didn't get his question out before Keith gripped him tightly by the collar, pulling him into a deep kiss. He tensed; this didn't feel wrong, but it sure as hell didn't feel right either. He felt... guilty, but he didn't want to shove Keith away as he felt the slight hint of a smile against his lips. So he waited until Keith pulled away himself, and simply relaxed and concentrated on how nice the slight act of intimacy felt.

 

"Keith," Shiro started. "I'm sorry, but I can't do this. That's as far as I'm going."

 

Keith didn't seem disappointed. "I kinda expected you to say that."

 

Shiro sighed with relief at how casually Keith brushed it off. Alright, good; no drunk broken hearts. That's good.

 

Keith sat back down as though nothing happened. "You wear strawberry chapstick?"

 

"Excuse me?" Shiro paused.

 

"Your lips." Keith pointed. "I always see the glitter on your lips. I figured you had to be wearing something; I didn't think it would be strawberry."

 

Shiro snorted with laughter before quickly taking a drink. The drink tasted different, but he couldn't quite place it. Maybe it was just because Keith was talking about his chapstick. "So what?"

 

"I didn't take you for strawberry," the paladin spoke. "I figured you more of... blackberry, or maybe mango."

 

"Is that seriously the reason you kissed me?" Shiro laughed and Keith rolled his eyes.

 

"Oh shut up and drink," Keith retorted. "I was curious."

 

The night went on pretty smoothly; the kiss, oddly enough, was a pretty good catalyst for conversation. They talked experiences, given they were the only two gay pilots in the group. It was nice to get things off his chest.

 

Then, Shiro felt a sudden onset of nausea. He leaned against the table with a grunt, and Keith's hand was immediately on his shoulder.

 

"Hey, you okay?" Keith spoke softly.

 

"I... I don't feel so good." Shiro groaned, moving a hand to rest on his stomach.

 

"You might've overdone it. You haven't drank in a long time, right?" Keith asked, rubbing the older man's back.

 

"N-No, but drinking has never made me feel like this." Shiro tried to pull himself up but stopped when the nausea worsened. His skin was starting to feel hot. "I-I should go."

 

Keith helped him up. "Take it easy. Let's get you back to my room."

 

Keith's room?

 

"W-What?" Shiro slurred, stumbling as he leaned against Keith. "I want to go to my room."

 

"My room's closer." Keith replied, rubbing Shiro's back.

 

Shiro shook his head. "I can make it." Shiro tried to walk but nearly fell to the floor. Crap; he couldn't walk on his own. This wasn't good.

 

"No you can't." Keith's tone and touch was more aggressive as he tugged him along. "Just shut up and come with me."

 

Before Shiro knew it he was in Keith's room, and then on his bed. And after that, Keith was kissing him once more, easily batting away his hands and holding him down.

 

"Keith, stop!" Shiro near-shouted, trying his damnedest to shove the younger man away but even that wasn't enough.

 

"You'll feel a lot better if you stop fighting," Keith huffed. "And you won't be so hot if you let me get those clothes off."

 

"W-What?" Shiro muttered. He was fearful, and he was confused. Why was Keith so calm despite him being in such a terrible state?

 

"The heat is just a side effect. It'll go away after a while." Keith explained. "The rest of the side effects will be gone by morning."

 

That's when it finally clicked.

 

"Y-You drugged me." Shiro gasped, trying to pull himself away. "You drugged me!"

 

"Don't worry, you won't remember it," Keith spoke, pulling Shiro's shirt open. "Lance never does."

 

Shiro's eyes widened and in a sudden fit of anger, he kicked. He internally cheered when it connected, sending the smaller man flying back. He supposed in retrospect that was too soon to celebrate, given his attempt to run just resulted in him clamouring off the side of the bed. He groan, trembling and struggling to pick himself up. His body felt so heavy it was unreal.

 

He heard Keith scoff with irritation before yelping, crying out when he was wrenched upright by the hair. He reached, gripping the hand on his head and trying to alleviate the pressure pulling at his scalp.

 

"K-Keith, stop it." He tried to reason. "You're hurting me."

 

"No I'm not," Keith stated matter-of-factly. "I wouldn't have to do this if you just stopped fighting."

 

This was a side he'd never seen of Keith, that he didn't even know existed. Why was he doing this?

 

He didn't have enough time to contemplate before he was being shoved back on the bed. The sudden movement made his world spin, waking the nausea. He clutched his stomach, willing it back. The feeling of dread set in; he couldn't move himself. He could barely yell. What the hell was he gonna do if he did escape anyway? "Oh yeah Shiro the legendary defender got tricked and drugged after enabling underage drinking" definitely wasn't on his list of to-say things.

 

He swallowed down the bile rising in his throat, still weakly trying to fend Keith off and failing miserably as Keith expertly removed his shirt, then his pants.

 

"K-K..." Shiro muttered, his mouth feeling too dry to continue talking. "W-Why?"

 

Keith just laughed. "Fuck, what do you expect me to do? Always prancing around shirtless, wearing those tight fucking pants."

 

To accentuate his point, the boy slapped the older paladin on the rear before stripping his pants the rest of the way off and taking a big handful of ass. "And god if your ass doesn't look perfect to fuck."

 

Shiro knew what was happening. He needed out, he needed out now!

 

So he clawed at the sheets, pulling himself away. He managed to pull himself away from Keith's grip, which was amazing in of itself being as how he currently struggled to even pick his head up off the bed.

 

He tensed at hearing Keith's irritated growl; it wasn't one of anger, no, just of mild inconvenience.

 

"You're making this a lot harder than it needs to be, chief." Keith warned, and before he could get any further away there was a hand in his hair, snagging his locks painfully and shoving his face into the bed.

 

Shiro felt his underwear be stripped away and he felt his face flush. He'd never felt more exposed in his life; he hated it. It was humiliating.

 

His embarrassment mixed with dread when he felt fingers prodding at his hole. "K-Keith."

 

"You said you've never been fucked by a guy before, right?" Shiro's eyes widened. That was PRIDE in Keith's voice. "So I'll be the first."

 

"Keith, please, you don't want to do this," Shiro pled, shifting to get away and grunting when Keith pressed more weight on him.

 

"Like hell I don't." Keith spoke. "There's nothing I wanna do more."

 

Shiro's heart sunk. Keith was scaring him. Humiliating him. Why?

 

"Just relax," Keith hummed as he caressed his superior's behind. "I'll make you feel good."

 

Before he even had a chance to ready himself, Keith slipped his first finger in. Shiro groaned at the intrusion, clenching his eyes shut. He tried his best to bite back a whimper as he felt a second finger start to prod.

 

"Mm, fuck," Keith bit his lip. "You're tight as fuck."

 

Shiro's head was racing. This wasn't right. None of this was right. There's so many ways this could've been avoided but it was still happening. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck.

 

He tried to focus on anything but the fingers inside him, scissoring, prodding, brushing against sensentive spots inside him, but he couldn't. All he could think about was what he was feeling and how his body was reacting to it.

 

He knew it was normal his body to react to stimulation like this; he knew the fact that he was getting hard didn't change that he hated it, but regardless it made him feel that much worse.

 

He had managed to hold back sounds as Keith's fingers explored, but then Keith did something that make him moan outloud before he even had a chance to swallow the pitiful noise back.

 

"God, you're hot when you moan." Shiro hung his head in disappointment. That meant Keith was going to try harder to retch the sounds from his throat. Dammit.

 

He shook, clenching the sheets in his hands as Keith basically fingered him. Shiro felt horrible. Used. Cheap. But he couldn't bring himself to fight it anymore; his body wouldn't respond to him. He was just something for the younger paladin to play with now.

 

Shiro bit his lip, emitting a muffled moan as the younger man withdrew his fingers only to slam them back inside him, again and again and again. Shiro tried to block out Keith's lustful praises, and he managed it for the most part. He was so focused on ignoring Keith that he didn't even feel him remove his fingers. The only thing that made him away of the emptiness was when he heard Keith unzip his pants.

 

"O-Oh god," Shiro muttered as Keith gripped his ass, nudging his cock between Shiro's cheeking and grinding against him slowly with a hum. Shiro couldn't help but size Keith up, his heart filling with dread at the realization of how big Keith was. Shiro was bigger, but Keith wasn't by any means unimpressive. Or unintimidating, in this scenario.

 

Keith pulled away, only for a moment. Shiro attempted to look over his shoulder, but froze when Keith pressed himself forward again, spreading Shiro and pressing his cock against Shiro's entrance.

 

"K-Keith, please don't," Shiro begged, but he had a feeling Keith wasn't going to listen. "Please. I don't want this."

 

"Relax, chief," Keith rubbed Shiro's back in a manner that would be soothing in any other scenario. "I'll make you feel good."

 

Keith pushed forward, shoving his cock inside Shiro's ass with a long groan. Shiro gasped out at the intrusion, trembling and breathing shakily as Keith pushed in further.

 

"K-Keith, no!" Shiro clenched the sheets hard enough for his knuckles to turn white. He hated the fact that he was starting to tear up. "I-It hurts! It fucking hurts!"

 

"I said," Keith paused to let out a breathy moan, "relax."

 

Shiro tried to do what he was told, but he struggled with Keith gradually pushing into him, stretching him with an agonizing burn. "Keith, fuck, you're hurting me!"

 

"You've had worse," Keith spoke in a groan.

 

Finally, Keith stopped. He was all the way in; Shiro trembled in pain, growling low as he tried to adjust. He didn't think Keith would stop for long, but it was still long enough to let his mind focus on the fact that Keith was inside him. His stomach was doing flips; why was Keith doing this? Why to him? Why to anyone?!

 

"A-Agh!" Shiro was snapped out of his thoughts and let out a pained shout when Keith bucked hard, jostling him against the bed. He tensed when he felt lips pressed against his back. Keith was kissing him.

 

"Fuck, you're so tight," Keith groaned against Shiro's back. "You feel so damn good."

 

Shiro trembled, just wanting this to be over. But that seemed like a long ways away as Keith drew out his thrusts, fucking the older man slow and an imitation of tender. Shiro wasn't so much in pain any more as he was plain humiliated.

 

"Mm, god," Keith moaned, pulling out and thrusting in. Shiro had to bite back a moan as he struck a sensitive spot. "You look so good split on my cock."

 

The dirty talk. The dirty talk made it that much worse. The way Keith praised him as if he was consenting to this. The way Keith described him. It made him feel sick.

 

Then there was a hand in his hair, and another gripping his hip almost bruisingly tight. Then the pain started again; Keith threw away his attempts at being tender, opting instead to fuck Shiro without abandon.

 

Shiro couldn't help but cry out; it hurt. It hurt so bad. At least when Keith was thrusting slowly, he had time to get used to the intrusion, the violation he was currently enduring. But now Keith wasn't even letting him relax. He was just pounding into him, hard and rough and way more painfully than Shiro would ever like.

 

He felt Keith kiss then nip and bite at the back of his neck. He was only loosely aware of the younger paladin sucking a hickey on him, marking him. It was only a small distraction from how badly Keith's cock was stretching him.

 

Shiro buried his face in the blankets, his tears staining the white sheets below. He may not have been able to will them away, but he sure as hell wasn't about to let Keith see them.

 

He heard Keith get louder. Felt his thrusts become more erratic. Finally, a bright side; this hell was almost over.

 

"F-Fuck, Shiro," Keith moaned. "I-I'm about to... Ngh."

 

Shiro froze. "Keith, p-please." Keith didn't finish his sentence, but Shiro knew what he was saying. "Please don't cum inside me. Pull out."

 

His words fell on either deaf or defiant ears, because Keith sped up even more, shoving his face back into the covers with the grip on his hair, and then buried himself inside Shiro to the hilt.

 

He should've known better than to plead with Keith. Shiro cringed as he felt Keith climax. He felt the paladin spill out inside him, filling him. He felt the cock inside him twitch as it emptied itself. He's never felt more disgusted with himself.

 

Keith pulled out, collapsing on the bed with a contented grin. Shiro glared but froze when Keith kissed him roughly. He considered biting Keith, but decided against it as he slumped, exhausted and used.

 

He felt overwhelming exhausted, and he wasn't sure if that was a result of what just happened, the drugs in his system, or a combination of both. But he wasn't about to fight it as he started to lull to sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

Shiro woke with a throbbing headache, among other issues. He groaned as he leaned up, rubbing his forehead as he recalled the events of last night.

 

Keith invited him to drink and... kissed him. Okay. Yeah. That was a thing that happened. He remembers that.

 

Shiro blushed at the memory, shifting before getting up, making his way to a cabinet. He reached in, grabbing a bottle before popping two painkillers in his mouth and grabbing a bottle of water to wash them down with.

 

Shiro groaned. His memory of the night was black. He was sore. He was hungover. No matter how much he tried to recall the previous night, he couldn't. He must've really overdone it. He sighed, downing the water. At least he managed to get himself back to his room safely, right?

 

He decided to simply hope that whatever happened last night didn't yield photographic proof. And with that, he started to get dressed. With some mild difficulty he noted; he was unbelievably sore.

 

He finally checked the clock. Shit. He was late for training.

 

When he finally got to the training hall, he immediately stood with Keith who looked just as miserable as him.

 

"You hungover too?" Shiro chuckled.

 

"Y-Yeah. Probably not as bad as you, though." Keith seemed more awkward than usual; almost nervous. He was also hunched over; like he was in pain.

 

"You okay?" Shiro cocked his head. "You don't look so hot."

 

"I think I might've pulled something." Keith huffed, leaning back against the wall.

 

"How?" Shiro crossed his arms, staring the boy down.

 

"H-Heavylifting, probably." Keith wouldn't even look Shiro in the eye. Yeah, he was definitely nervous.

 

"Keith." Shiro spoke sternly and Keith immediately tensed. "I know you kissed me last night. Is that why you're acting so awkward?"

 

Keith eased up just a bit. "... yeah."

 

"Well stop. It happened." Shiro smiled, placing a hand on Keith's shoulder. "I'm not mad; you were drunk. Nothing else happened, right?"

 

"... right." Keith nodded and Shiro could see relief wash over the boy.

 

"So no need to look all awkward." Shiro smirked. "Just forget about it, and focus on our training."

 

Keith nodded, returning the smile. "Right. Gotcha."

 

Shiro walked off, towards the rest of the group, and Keith smirked. Shiro didn't remember after all.


End file.
